1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for and method of displaying messages such as advertising information. The device comprises means for opening and closing a hinged member, such as the hood of a car, means of attaching the message to such hinged member and means of controlling the timing of the opening an closing of such hinged member, either through prior programming or through sensing of an event, such as a person walking past a car to the hood of which is attached the device. The method of displaying messages utili8zes the device or similar devices to open and close hinged members in such manner as to catch the eye of those persons passing by the location where the devices are located thus drawing attention to the messages displayed thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known in the art many forms of message displays and eye catching devices which help ensure that persons passing by a location will see and take note of messages being displayed. Neon lights or search lights draw attention to a location and the messages, typically advertising, the proprietor wishes to impart. During all hours of the day banners and fixed signs impart the messages. Typically, it is movement which most attracts the human eye and thus incorporation of movement into displays helps assure that the message is received by even casual passers by. Large flags and strings of small, often triangular, flags attract attention as they blow in the breeze. Balloons over establishments also catch the eye both with movement and with the reaction of the viewer to a large object in what is normally clear air. Flashing lights can attract attention at all hours. Each of these devices and methods performs the intended function well enough, but such devices and methods are so common place that their effectiveness is diminished.